


Island Lovin'

by raynietheelf



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynietheelf/pseuds/raynietheelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aquila docks in the Caribbean and the crew goes off to do whatever crews do when they dock. Connor goes to a whore house. (This was a birthday gift.)</p><p>Worst title EVER, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Lovin'

Connor looked nervously down at the crumpled piece of paper in his fist. It contained the address to one of the best known cat houses in all of Caribbean. The Aquila was docked in the tropical waters of a nearby port while the crew made merry after being stuck at sea for so long. The men cared about their captain and insisted that he find the house, named “Felicity,” despite his complaints, and there he stood. Outside of the garishly painted building, too afraid to step foot inside. He fidgeted a bit with his jacket, unused to the heat and the humidity. 

Some of the girls stood out of the front, draped in silk and dripping the pearls that sailors liked to give as gifts. They called and danced as men walked by, hoping to ensnare them into coming inside. Connor watched them for a couple minutes before gathering his courage and making his way to the bright red front door.

“Hello, darling,” one of the girls greeted him. He nodded in acknowledgment and passed into the house. 

The inside was nicer than he thought it would be. Beads hung from the ceilings in front of the door, crystal chandelier casting light all over the ceiling. Connor sat on one of the cushioned seats available, waiting for one of the girls to catch his eye, when she walked into the room. She wasn’t exceptionally beautiful, her nose a little too big, her mouth a little too wide, but Connor reached into his wallet for the proper amount of coin to pay her. 

“What’s this? A captain wants to share my bed?” she asked. “My name is Molly.”

“Connor.”

“Well, then, Connor. Follow me.”

She led him down the hallway. He could smell incense, hear the moans of the girls, and grew more nervous with every step. Finally, when he felt that the hallway couldn’t get any longer, she pulled him into a room.

The room was smaller than his cabin on the ship, the bed being the only piece of furniture in the room. He heard the beads clatter as Molly pulled the door closed. Her dress made a slithering sound as it dropped to the floor. Her pink nipples seemed to perch on her perky breasts. The triangle of hair between her legs caught his eye. His face heated up as he looked away from her nude form. 

“You don’t need to look away, Connor,” she said. 

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Molly laughed. “Is this your first time, or something?”

Connor fidgeted with his hat. “In such an establishment…”

Molly started laughing hysterically, and Connor felt a chuckle slip out, and before long, he’d joined her, bent over laughing. She held up her hand, palm out. “Sorry! I don’t mean to laugh. Honestly.” 

“It is alright.” He sat on the bed.

“Now, what is it that you were needing tonight, honey?” Molly stopped laughing and crawled between his legs. 

Connor gulped. Her touch, the feel of her body between his legs, was causing him to harden, despite his best efforts to avoid such a circumstance. He knew that this was her job, but he didn’t like to use women for disrespectful things like pleasure. It was difficult for him to simply accept her contact, but her fingers at his waistband made it much easier. 

Before he knew it, his trousers were down around his ankles, Molly’s head at the juncture of his thighs. Her breath was warm, and as she took him in her mouth, he sighed and closed his eyes. Her tongue traced patterns on his cock, her hand gripping him tightly. He gripped the sheets and gritted his teeth, trying hard not to make a sound. Molly’s head bobbed faster and Connor couldn’t help but move his hips a little. She took in more and more of his length and he could feel his muscles tightening, he was so close to his release. Molly pulled away and Connor groaned. Molly turned her attention upwards. Her swift fingers soon had his shirt unbuttoned, his bare chest exposed. 

“Nice,” Molly whispered, trailing a finger nail down his body, tracing his scars. 

“I live an active lifestyle,” Connor panted, lamely. 

Molly chuckled, then leaned over and kissed his jaw, working her way down until she started to suck on his neck. She pushed him down so she could better straddle him. Her fingers whispered down his abdomen, tickling him, but he was too focused on her to laugh. 

Suddenly, Connor couldn’t take the suspense anymore. He gripped her thighs and flipped them, thrusting into her with unnecessary force. Molly squealed. 

“Oh, my,” she giggled, the gasped as Connor started moving. “Eager weren’t we?”

He didn’t answer, busy with keeping long, even strokes. Molly’s breasts bounced to the rhythm of his movememnts, her breaths coming out in raggedy gasps. It had been months since he’d last been with a woman. Her nails scratched his back as she squirmed and moaned beneath him. A part of him knew that she was doing it for his coin, not truly enjoying it, but Connor really didn’t care. He was too close. 

Connor grit his teeth and pulled out as he came, his come splattering on Molly’s stomach. Instantly, he felt shame. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, still breathless. 

“It’s alright. I’ve had worse,” Molly told him, sitting up and crawling out of bed. 

She cracked the door open and asked another girl for a basin of water and a washcloth. When the items arrived, she handed the washcloth to Connor. He cleaned himself without a word and pulled his clothing back on, then tossed a gold coin at Molly, who deftly caught it. 

“Thank you,” Connor said. Molly raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. 

“You, my dear, are very welcome. Come back anytime.”

“I will,” Connor promised. He tipped his hat to Molly, who waved back, and left.


End file.
